


The One with the Homecoming

by Mamajo



Series: Tumblr Shorts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamajo/pseuds/Mamajo
Summary: Home truly is where the heart lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing after watching Sherlock series 3 for the first time.

Standing on the rooftop, looking out over his city, Sherlock breathed deep. Smoke from countless cigarettes, motor oil, the damp smell of the Thames at low tide. Familiar and at the same time seemingly strange smells tickled his memory. The air was cold, the sun had just started to set, and rain seemed imminent. Noise rushed him from all sides. Cars and people, conversation snippets were everywhere. It was almost overwhelming after having been isolated in that prison cell for so long. Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment and let his city sink into his bones.

He was home.

He stood on that rooftop for a long time, letting feelings of contentment and warmth fill his brain, until his city was the only thing he could think of. It started to drizzle and his coat and hair got damp. He took a last deep breath and opened his eyes again. Time to move. Baker Street was still waiting for him. Mrs. Hudson would be making tea right about now, if he was not mistaken and, if he was lucky, he would be able to eat with her. Sherlock took one last look over the vista, before he turned around and made his way downstairs.

He was looking forward to seeing John again. To having a life again. Sherlock smiled and hailed a taxi.


End file.
